Dragon's Door Chronicles: One: Guarded Secrets
by Cryptid123
Summary: What happens when Doc & Drew leave Zak with a new baby sitter- that could be a threat? And what happens when they find out the her dangerous secret? Will life ever be normal for Zak? -Rawr!
1. Something I Randomly Added

**The Secret Saturdays: Dragon's Door Chronicles: Episode One: Guarded Secrets**

**Hi! this is my first fan fic, but i'd love reviews! This is when the Secret Scientist are over Zak being kur.**

It was late. Four girlfriends walked through the darkness from a girl's only movie night.

"That was HILARIOUS!" A woman with red hair laughed, her accent British, but her attitude, very American.

"Even though I'm usually the serious one, I'd have to agree with you, Barb." The next one, blonde hair, green eyes and a laughing look.

"Oh Cherise, you know your as every bit as ridiculous as the next Other Human. Aren't I right Crystal?" Brown hair and eyes, with a Mexican touch to voice, she asked the last woman.

"Definently Martina. You know there's a sequel, right?" Crystal was a tall woman of 27 with messy, tomboyish bangs, a long ponytail ending just beyond her hips, dark skin and brown secretive, michevious eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But I've got to tell you guys something important." Martina answered.

"Like what?" Barb said, interested. All the friends leaned in.

" Okay, your never going to believe this but, Alfonzo asked me to..."

Cherise got impatient "Spill the beans already!" Martina took a deep breath.

"Okay, he asked me to MARRY him!"

"No!" cried Crystal happily "Get out of town!"

"I'm serious. He's going to pronounce it next Meeting. Isn't that great?! Your all going to be there right?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll be there by hook, or by crook!" Barb answered assuredly.

"Me too!" Cherise joined.

"Sorry you guys, but I've got kidwatching duty." The three looked at Crystal.

"No kidding? For who?" Martina inquired, dissapointed that one of her best friends could not make it.

" The Saturdays." she answered casually.

"Now you get out of town! The _Saturdays_."

"Like, as in Zak... Zak Saturday?"

"You are soooooooo lucky!"

"It's the Saturdays allright. Crashed into Dr. Grey's HQ with the Quetzacoatl last month and re-established contact."

"You and that freaky warplane!" Barb giggled.

"Well girlfriends, I'm sorry but it's getting late." Cherise warned.

"All right, all right, we get the point Miss Punctual!" Martina laughed.

Then the four morphed into wolves. Barb was a Grey European wolf with a silver hue, Cherise had a dark black coat fit for night stalking, Martina, a beautiful glossy Mexican Orange wolf, and Crystal, a Great Arctic White wolf.

//"See ya!"\\ each friend dismissed and blende into the forest surrounding the movie theater, each going seperate ways.

**I hope you like it. This is only the beginning of Guarded Secrets. What do werewolves(not really) have to do with the Saturdays?**

**Read and Reveiw! - Cyprtid123**


	2. Of Baby Sitters, Secrets, And Being Left

**Hey! Thanks to The 13 White Knights… ALL of you. There's going to be a bit of action later on, so for everybody who's impatient hang on! Plus it's going to be Kung Fu action (and maybe some attraction action). Zak can understand Komodo & Zon , as well as other cryptid chars(the ones that don't speak English) in the Dragon's Door Chronicles. So here's your update. Please read and review! –Cryptid123**

It was a quiet day at Saturday HQ. The noise, usually provided by Zak and the gang, was absent. Doyle had left for an "emergency" leaving his nephews and niece behind. Doc and Drew were in the communications hold, gettting ready for a expedition and waiting for a phone call. Zak, his hair unkempt and bed-heady, still in his PJs, entered the communications hold while rubbing his sleep-filled eyes.

"Morning Mom, Dad." he yawned

"Good _afternoon_, sweetie." Drew greeted back, with emphasis on afternoon.

"What? I't only... dang, it's one o'clock!" Zak shouted suprised, rubbing his eyes even more to see if this was a dream. "Doyle was supposed to take us... uh... fishing today!"

"Weeellll, he _tried_ to wake you guys." Doc retorted with a smirk on his usually serious face.

"So were are we going?" seeing the cortex disruptors and net shooters that lay scattered on the table.

"We as in he and me, not thee, are going to to investigate a cryptid sighting in Siberia. Thee stays here." Drew informed, slinging the Fire Sword onto her back.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" Zak shouted in atonishment. His parents almost never left him out of a mission, much less left him at **_home_**! "That's no fair! I'm Kur! I should be allowed to go! It's bad enough I missed kick-butt... fishing with Doyle, but now your leaving at home all by myself with nothing to do!? Wait, you leaving us all by ourselves?" he asked hopefully**.**

"No, we're going to be gone for at least three days. It's been too much adventure for you that your losing rest. Doyle should be back soon, but just in case, we've called in a babysitter."

"A babysitter?" Zak pulled out the word with a whine. "We've had nothing but bad luck with babysitters! The first one turned out to be a traitor, and the second was so BOOOORIIINNGG, and he couldn't have paid any less attention to us!"

"Trust us, you won't have any problems with this one." Doc assured. The Main Video-Phone screen alerted a call coming in. "Doc. Answer." Doc commanded the computer. The screen went all fuzzy, with no picture of who was calling, but a michevious young voice came through.

"Hey Doc, hey Drew, sorry about the screen, but I can't seem to get this dang cam to work. The Quezacoatl will be over in a few secs. I can't wait to meet Zak and the cryptid crew. So glad I could come over."

"That's all right Crystal." Drew answered " You do realize that unless Doyle comes back, you'll be staying over night, right? You've got everything?"

"You bet your Thunderbird-stolen britches! Left nothing behind."

"Zak's going to be a handful, along with Komodo, Fiskerton, and Zon. Are you really up to the task?" asked Doc, worried that the pouting 12-year-old might do something that would drive the young woman crazy. _Not that you could call her a woman. _Doc though to himself. _She has the same personality as when she was 12, always looking for fun in mischevious ways. _

_"_Yup, nothing that this pilot can't handle!" She laughed through the audio. " Nothing can get this person to quit." _Oh, great, sounds like she's one of those "I could just eat you right up!" types. Ugh_. Zak immersed himself into self-pity. "And you do realize that I've had the Quezacoatl on the landing dock already, after all I did say I would be there in a few seconds. See ya outside!"

The screen shut off, and Doc and Drew gathered thier supplies and headed to topside. "Remember when we first met Crystal, Doc? When she was only four? Man, how has she grown." Drew sighed with contentment. She felt good about leaving her children with such a reliable babysitter. Doc did remember when they first met Crystal, when Dr. & Mrs. Johnson were still alive.

_"She looks so cute!" Drew cooed over a 4 yr old who pouted at the infuriating adjective. Mrs. Johnson, expert in kung fu, picked up the darling child in a green and red outfit. That included the skirt the toddler hated. "I know, she's so wonderful... when she isn't around the boys." Doc and Drew were at the older couple's headquarters, discreetly hidden in the suburbs of Providence, New Jersey. Dr. Johnson studied the possibilites of telepathy and telekinesis, the Secret Scientist, otherwise than Solomon Saturday, who had the most succsess with his subject of study. The happy two-some had four other sons already, Michael, Aaron, the eldest, only one year apart, and the twins, Edison and Theodore. Put the new child in the mix, and you get a whole bunch of trouble. No sibling fights, just dangerous joined mischeviousness. "I don't see a birth certificate next to the other ones." Doc pointed out on the wall, simply adorned with pictures and certificates of the five."She was abandoned on our doorstep, out there, alone one day. I thought I saw her parents, but it could have been my eyes playing with me." Doc looked at the blurred pawprints on the wall and carpet."Do you have a dog?" He asked them. The child dissapeared from view and Mrs. Johnson bit her lip in anxiety. Dr. Johnson seemed reluctant to answer "No, no we don't"_

Doc never did find out what had made the pawprints. Perhaps a nieghbor's pet. But they had had cats. Which little Crystal had hated, as well as the word cute and any outfit bottom that wasn't pants. Come to think about it Crystal still quite hated those things. She didn't throw a tempertantrum like she used to, but she still hated 'em.

Crystal was outside, next to the most amazing aircraft Zak had ever seen. The Quezacoatl was built like a bird, with wings that made the same motion as the real thing. It was charged by solar power, and had laser blasters underneath the wings. It's cockpit had a beak for the protruding nose, wich could open and send sonic vibrations. The landing legs were long, and had grappling hooks that also held the huge mechanical beast in place. It wasn't as big as the airship though, which was way bigger. It gleamed silver in the sunlight, wich indicated it's owner maintained it often. He stared, hoping he would have a chance to at least ride it.

Crystal noticed his stare. "Like it?" she asked. "So whatcha reseaching over in the Big Freeze?" she turned to Doc and Drew.

"The subject seems to be a werewolf, according to the locals discriptions. Could be a Shunka-Werakin, they said it definently morphed to a man's shape. If it is truly a lycanthrope, then we would be catching one of the most elusive creatures in history!" Doc exclaimed, clearly excited.

A flicker of worry crossed Crystal's face, but she quickly retained posture. So quickly, only Zak noticed. "Well, good luck!" she cried as they boarded the airship and took off.

Zak sensed she was hiding something. Something very important.

**Hope you like it so far. Please review! -Cryptid123**


	3. Supicion!

**Next chapter, coming right up! In this one you get to see a little bit more of Crystalline (that's her full name). Have fun! P.S. I'm a Beast of Bodmin Moore. –Crypti123 **

"Alrighty, Zak, I understand your hungry, so wake up the rest of 'em and join me in the kitch for lunch. Don't worry I can find my way around" Crystal headed off before Zak could even realize that she had kind of read his thoughts. He also noticed that she always had a strange pendant around her neck, that looked old, and with strange writing on it. Zak figured it had to do with her secret. He would find out what it was.

The suspicion raised as Zak noticed a… a…. a wild smell along the same path Crystal had taken. He swerved off it and to his own room. Zon was in the area already, staring at the snoring rock everyone called Komodo. She noticed Zak. //"How can this guy sleep so long? It's absolutely ridiculous!"\\ she complained.

"Come on you guys. Wake up." Zak shook at Fiskerton, who was hanging from the ceiling.

"Waaagh!" Fisk cried as he was knocked off balance and fell to the floor. //"What did you do that for?"\\

"It's one o' ten Fisk. Doyle's left already. Zon help me with Komodo, will ya?"

//"My pleasure"\\ Zon grinned. //"HEY! GECKO-BRAIN! WAKE UP OFF YOUR BIG, FAT, LAZY LIZARD BUM!"\\

"Zon!" Zak had no idea what was the problem with the two. Luckily she woke the rock up. Unluckily, the rock sacked her with a pillow, and went back to snoring. "Komodo wake up. We've already missed breakfast. You don't want to miss lunch too, do you?" the rock lifted its head. //"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!"\\ He cried. His stomach cried out as well. //"Daaaaaaaaaarn! What's Mom making for lunch? Chicken Cordon Ewe?"\\

"It's Chicken Cordon Bleu. And no, Mom's not making lunch. Our new_ babysitter_ is." Zak informed them.

//"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"\\ All three jumped back and cried out in terror.

//"How could Mom and Dad do that to us?! Don't they remem-"\\

"Remember what happened last two times? Yeah, I know." Zak squinted his eyes. "She's up to something Fisk, and I don't like it."

Zak, Zon, Komodo, and Fisk entered the kitchen to find Crystal staring out the window with an unreadable look on her face. "Hello Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, how are you doing today?" she asked without even batting an eyelash. Then she turned to them. "Would you like pizza, or the Genghis Khan mutton special?" she further inquired with a twinkle in her distant eyes. "Eyeballs are included."

"Ugnh." Zak shivered along with his siblings. With some reconsiliation (Komodo wanted the mutton special) the Saturday Cryptid Crew chose pizza. Zak started to the freezer, but Crystal stopped him. "I didn't go to get my chef's certificate for nothing!" she gathered the various ingredients for the famous Italian farmer's pie. Whatching her knead the dough, and wary of what she might do, Zak asked Crystal a question. "Crystal, how do you know about the Secret Scientist?"

Crystal hestitated in her baking. Each cryptid noticed the distant, unreadable look on her face again. Then she resumed, tossing the dough into the air and twirling it.

"Well, it's a long tale, if you want to hear the detailed version. But no, we've got other stuff to do." Crystal started her story.

"I was abandoned by my parents as a baby, only a few days old. The Johnsons found me on thier doorstep, as if my real mom and dad had planned to put me there. They already had other children. Make that boys. Micheal, Aaron, Edison, and Theodore. Mikey, Arrow, Eddy, and Teddy for short. Last two were twins. All older than me, but not by much. Ed and Ted were only... what, three years older? I was reunited with Mother and Pop in my early teens and life was good for a short while. Mom and Dad were part of the Secret Scientist. Dad studied the ways other percents of your brain could be tapped into, while Mom... well, she was a kung fu artist. Taught me everything about it. They boys weren't much interested. They liked Dad's field more. I remember we always used to steal his stuff and make crazy creations out of books we read. Got in GIGA trouble. But then..." Crystal broke off at this point, and took a deep breath."But then, in the Weird World raid, Mom and Dad died. Mikey and Arrow had jobs already, and took care of the rest of us, but it wasn't the same. We had lost the two most impotant people in our lives, as well as connects to the Secret Scientist. Then only a couple years after, when I was coming home from the very last day of college... the house was gone, blown up by...,by who knows what." Crystal remebered that day. All too well. _Whheeeooo-whheeeeoooo! A fire truck blared. A seventeen year old with two pony tails, an orange sweater, and jeans, stared at her used-to-be house, ablaze with flames. All she held dear was in that house, pictures, memory-filled stuffed toys, her parent's journals, saved report cards, family scented fruniture, everything... including her older brothers. Now they were gone, along with all the other things on fire. "I'm sorry dear." a kindly nieghbor patted her on the shoulder. That could not stop the tears from flowing. The despaired college graduate fled to her best friend Barb's house, as a dark warplane took off in the sky. _"A-after that I built the Quezacoatl prototype, but that got stolen by... a crazy guy. Finally built the Quezacoatl, traveled the world, visiting friends, got into trade, and crashed into Dr. Grey's headquarters last month. She was over-joyed to see me, but I digress, it was kinda annoying having she and Deadbolt ask the same well-meaning questions over and over. That's it." she finished, putting the tomato sauce and topping layed pizza in the oven.

Zak's sumerian destruction lord part told him that Crystal wasn't telling all the general info. Therefore both parts of Zak identified her as a threat, possibly a serial killer! _No, no, don't let you imangination run away with you. But Mom and Dad have no idea what she did before meeting up with them again! But she seems too nice to be a murderer. That's the same thing you said about Abbey before you realized it was all an act! _Zak argued back and forth until he figured that his brothers would maybe have a solution,... well, maybe just Fisk.

He contacted all the cryptids in the area. He imagined all the entrances to thier minds as doors. There was a whole bunch of jackalope doors, Zak bunched those into one. Next was Zon's, Fiskerton's, and Komodo's. That door erupted with a loud growling stomach sound. Zak noticed one more door, a door that was only slightly ajar. He could sense good feelings in there, but they were few compared to the terrible, agonizing ones. Hearing a sob, and moaning, Zak ventured towards it. The cryptid, whose mind it belonged to, caught the motion of him coming. It rushed to close the entrance. Zak pushed against the door as the sad cryptid pushed on the other side. Since he was closer, Zak felt distant family and friend memories, and closer bad ones. Tragedy, missing holes, regret, broken hearts, misfortune, and a great burden of responsibility. He couldn't get a good look at the cryptid, it was disguised under a dark cloak, stood in a shapeless form and stared at him through broken, distant eyes. This cryptid **_needed _**help!

_GO AWAY! _the cryptid boomed. The voiced seemed to belong to a female.

_Let me help you. _Zak returned with sympathy.

**_NO!_** it boomed again. Zak pushed harder. The cryptid was stronger. _Fisk, help!_

Fiskerton ran out of his mind, as well as Komodo, Zon, and a few timid, but brave jackalopes, who all helped towards the cause of opening the door. _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ The cryptid obviosly had practice with shutting people out of it's real feelings, because it threw a few good feelings at them and... **_SLAM! _**She had shut the door.

The force of it had knocked Zak out of his connections, and forced him to open his eyes. Crystal was looking at him with a strange look on her face, making it obvious she had seen signs of a struggle on his.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," Zak answered. "Just practicing the extent of my powers." If she was going to keep secrets from him, he was going to keep secrets from her!

Crystal felt like she wanted to spill everything, finally let out her pain she had gathered over the years. But that would be destroying everything she and fellowmen had made sure stayed secret. _Come on, Crystalline, retain yourself! Just 'cuz he's Kur doesn't mean a single scale. Just don't._ Crystal had to agree with herself. No way could she let the wolf out of the bag, she had too keep her mouth shut.

"Soooo..., who's up for Manhunt?"

**_WAit up for me! Ican only do so much.... Pleas read and review! I'm not getting alot :-( -Cryptid123_**


	4. Of Man Hunt, Pizza, And Stories

_**Hi! Sorry I took so long. I was on computer restriction. This isn't where the kung fu action is yet. Sorry! I love my precious reviews! But I have a question. Is anyone gonna guess what's going to happen before I post the exciting part? –Cryptid123 Rawr ;-))**_

"Suuuuuuuurre" Zak had not felt so sure. What if she was leading them into a trap? //"Come on! Let's kick her butt!"\\ Komodo urged. //"I bet if we play in the cryptid crops, she'll lose immediatly!"\\

//"Yes, let's."\\ Fiskerton agreed. They all headed into the indoor jungle, to play while waiting for thier lunch. Crystal strapped on her green arm band.

"You know the rules? Course you do. But let's make this more interesting. When a player has everyone's armbands, he or she runs to the lightswitch, and turns it on. This gives the others a chance to regain thier chances of winning." Crystal smirked an evil/innocent smile. "This is _my _top game. I'm giving _you_ a good chance to beat _me_."

"Allright. GO!" Zak shouted. The five raced into the crops, Crystal one way, Zak and the others another. "Let's stick together. That way, if she plans to spring a trap, it'll be four against one."

//"Why? Is a certian King of Cryptids scared of an girl?"\\

"Shut up, Zon." Zak moved through the shadows warily, bearing the Claw in case of attack. "We're vunerable to anything out here."_ Rustle. Rustle. Crack!_Silence. Then there was a growl of pleasure, that one would translate to the love of hunting. "Komodo?" //"Wasn't me!"\\

//"Me either!"\\ Fiskerton cried //"And Zon can't growl!"\\

//"I so can too! GRRAWCK!"\\ Zon made an attempt.

//"You stink."\\ Komodo yawned at her lack of experience. The growl came again, closer. "You guys, I think we're being stalked" //"No, duh."\\

//"Hey, my armband is gone!"\\ Fisk cried out again. "What? She's no where near here!" _Rustle_.

//"Mine's gone."\\ Zon shrugged, not seeing the glory of winning as Komodo did. Especially with a _Scritch. Scratch. Rustle_. Komodo wailed as his and Zak's armbands seemed to dissapear.

"Really, you guys! I expected better. You're as slow as newborn pups!" Crystal waved all thier bands over her head, one arm on her hip, a few paces from them towards the lightswitch. "Catch me IF you can!" She began to run. //"AWW, come on!"\\ Komodo raced ahead.

//"Power wall?"\\

"Power wall." Zak rushed into the foliage along with Fiskerton and Zon. Komodo detered Crystal, hissing in rage how_ she_ was able to decieve _him_. Then Zak and ther others burst in front of her as well, forming thier Power Wall. Crystal took no hesitation. In the dark, Zak saw her take a running start, charging towards thier blockade. Then she leaped, her quick-twitch muscles allowing her to bound over thier heads. As she passed above him, Zak thought he saw... a white tail flying after her, and curling on a casual way as she landed next to the lightswitch. Zak gasped. Was he really seeing a tail, or was his lack of sleep- or adventure, making him hallucinate? The extra appendage dissapeared into thin air when the victorious adult flipped the lights. Komodo sulked. "Aw, Komodo, haven't you ever heard of being a good sport?" Crystal questioned as the grumpy dragon hauled himself to the kitchen and the only thing that could raise his spirits... pizza.

After the fight over who got the biggest slice between Zon and her herp conrad, the pizza was soon finished. Zak asked Crystal another question. "I don't think you told me everything, Crystal. What else have you done?" he hoped to catch her with an uncertain face. No such. Crystal brightened at how observant the white/black haired kid was.

"Well, I did build the Quezacoatl out of spare parts, doesn't seem like it would, does it? I was a mechanic for a short while. Let's see here what else... Oh yeah, I've got three best friends, no boyfriends, I'm 1/6 Native American, 1/3 Hawiian, and the rest is all African-American. I hate cats, skirts, and dresses, don't ask me why, and speaking biologically, I'm an only child. I swear by Great-Aunt Matilda's grave that none of this is a lie. Poor Great-Aunt Matilda. It really is horrible how she died. She really was related to me, one of the more stern family members, but lovable all the same." Crystal realized her barrier was going down."So who's up for robo-battalion?"

//"I'll get the controllers!"\\ Komodo yipped excitedly. "What he say?"

"That he'll go get the controllers for the robots Dad built." Crystal grabbed the lizard's tail.

"Hold on to your centi-scarabs! I've got some robots that I want to show you." And with that she hurried off to the guest room where her things were.

Crystal came back,... with another Crystal. The other Crystal had visors on. "Which one is the real me?" both said with a metallic voice.

Fiskerton looked from one Crystal to the other. Then he pointed, unsure, to the one without the visors. "Wrong!" Crystal took the visors off and laughed. "That's the robot!" she said pointing to the seeming double.

"Cool! But, that's no fair you don't have to use a controller!" Zak called out the unfair play. Crystal tossed them each a pair. "Say hello, Zak." An exact robo-copy of Zak Saturday appeared and said "Hel-lo."

"Woah! It looks just like me!" Zak put on the visors and waved his arm. The robot did the same. He twirled the Claw. The robot did the same motion at the same time, like a mirror.

Three more marched out, exact copies of Zon, Fiskerton, and Komodo. Komodo's jaw dropped. He swiped at his counterpart and hissed. The robo-dragon did the same and thier claws hit.

//"YOW!"\\ Zon just snickered. "Robo-battle tournament!" Zak cried out in delight. Oh, they played waaaaayyyyyy until late evening. Komodo had beaten Crystal by a hair and was celebrating. Zak yawned.

"I see someone's ready for bed." Crystal pointed.

"But it's only thirty past eight, I can stay up 'till _nine _thirty." Zak complained.

"That was before you started losing sleep. Besides, I can tell you a bedtime story."

"Aww, that's for little babies!"

//"I would like a bedtime story"\\ Fiskerton objected. "_Fi-sk_!"

Crystal smirked. Zak noticed her intent dark brown eyes looked kinda wild, and familiar. "Trust me, this isn't some baby story like Let's Go to the Park. I _**never**_ tell those."

Zak decided to listen. Who knows, he could learn more about her than she was letting on...

**_Adios Amigos! Enjoy Crystal's story. I'm putting it on after this. I promise I'll never get put on Computer Probation AGAIN! Don't worry Doyle and the other are coming soon. Who saw the TSS Season 3 Premier? OMG, Doyle looked soooooo wierd in a tux. I think he looks more handsome in his regular outfit. I'm soooo sad, happy, touched, scared, and intimidated by that episode. That's just how I feel! I could go on about it FOREVER!!!!!!! My Mom would hate that. Hey, maybe I'll put up a pic of Crystal as my avatar, who knows? Buh-Bye -Cryptid123. Rawr.(that is my new signature) _**


	5. Guardin' Somethin'

_**Hola mi amigos! Here's Crystal's story, hope you learn something. I'm going to burn "Kur Part 1" into my memory, Read and Review!-Cryptid123 Rawr!**_

"Okay," Crystal breathed inward. _Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah, 'cuz I'm stupid. No turning back now, my mind is blank._ They were in Zak's bedroom, where Zon, Komodo, and Fisk were bunked down for the night, and the story.

"Once upon a time, if you don't mind the start, there were three Regions. One was of Two-Legged Top-Hairs completely and very advanced. The next was of Regulars, furry four legs and feathery two-legs, some with scales, and others with wings. The last was of Unnaturals, and they had the most residents. Beings that lived in air, on land, in water, and in the stars. They had a fair Emperor, and no one dared overrule him.

Except the Fire-Breathers, fearsome giants with wings, that did just what their name commanded. Their Queen wanted to be Empress over the all the Unnaturals, and wanted to overthrow the Emperor. They came in hordes, millions, even though some Two-Legged Top-Hairs had killed quite a few with magicked weapons of lore."

//"Oh no!"\\ The ever sympathetic Fiskerton cried.

"What Fisk?" Zak asked. "Was that for the king or the giants?"

_That's good; he's not realizing anything, maybe because he's tired._

//"For the king of course!"\\ Fisk said, arms crossed and visibly insulted.

Crystal continued. "The Fire-Breathers didn't just stop at the Region of Unnaturals; they went and crossed the borders of the Regulars, and the Two-Legged Top-Hairs. With their fearsome powers, they made the people of the Regions afraid to come out, night or day. They destroyed almost everything, no one wanted to come in sight. Soon all the Unnaturals had to congregate, along with some Regulars to represent their kind. The meeting was kept a secret from the Two-Legged Top-Hairs, who considered the Unnaturals to be freaks, and the Regulars as something to be hunted."

Crystal was now swept into her own story, her voice rising and falling, entrapping the young listeners who hung on to her every word. She knew the whole story by heart, having learned it from the Time Renewers, Unnaturals who had recorded and burned into their memory the events of time, and passed it to others wanted to know of any past.

"All present tried to think of anything to get rid of the growing danger, including a few Fire-Breathers not loyal to their brethren and ruthless Queen. Some plan that had to include the Emperor's power, his Glare, which brought every Fire-Breather in radius to its scaly knees, and each of his subjects to his command. It was the only weapon they could use against them, along with the Water Princess' power over all water. She had amazing knowledge of any water source, water receiver, and water abilities. Those two Royals were the only ones who could face a Fire-Breather head-on and win.

Then, then, the ever wise and noble One-Horns, white, glossy, and brave, came up with a suitable, possible solution. Since it would be impossible to kill every Fire-Breather, even with the Two-Legged Top-Hairs assistance, why not lock them away in their own world, and leave them there to rot themselves? All present agreed.

So was the Door created, and every Fire-Breather with the Emperor's Glare, and the Water Princess' Fury, was driven into it and locked within. The ones who had been faithful to the Emperor had promised never to bother any being, except in urgency. Those who made that promise fled to the remote cosmos, to live among the Star-Dwellers, or fled to the deep beneath with those under the Water Princess' rule.

A special type of Unnatural, one able to go among every Region, was given the task of keeping the directions to the Door, for it only reappeared on the day it was locked, and never in the same place. The Eight Keys and Four Activates were hidden until it came a time where Fate would give the Fire-Breathers a chance again. It-"

"Tell me more about the special Unnatural." Zak interrupted sleepily.

_Has he figured it out? _Crystal thought nervously. She didn't show it. _No, he doesn't smell like it._

"Well, uh, these Unnaturals could change into a…, certain form. And they were welcome among all the Regions. But once their other lives were found out by the Two-Legged Top-Hairs, they were hunted and killed in a most horrible way. However, others still remained to do the task given to them."

"Oh." Zak had a look of sleepy, absent-minded concentration. "What were they called?"

Crystal decided to take a risk. "The Door Guardians. Every time the Door reappeared, they would gather from all over to protect it from whatever could be the Queen's pawns for escape." Then she continued from the left off point.

"It was not long after that the Emperor was slain by a murderer. His life force, before it passed, was put into a map to his own tomb, by a few loyal Two-Leggeds. Many years passed and both Unnaturals and Regulars were found by the Two-Legged Top-Hairs, either captured and put in Cold Rock stick formations, or hunted down to non-existence never to be seen again.

A new villain had appeared. The Unnaturals, afraid to say his name in their many languages out loud, called him, The Evil One, for this Two-Legged Top-Hair was truly evil, not to mention demented. He had slain one of the few Big-Teeth Old-Swimmers, and decorated his hunched back with its skin. And he had a lackey, a big, silent, Two-Legged with the power to become half an Unnatural Many-Arms.

The Unnaturals thought at first that this being would be nothing to take care of, but it was not so. After suffering many losses without their Emperor or Water Princess, for she had passed on, to protect them, the Unnaturals thought they were doomed. One Door Guardian, had meanwhile, found the First Key. Fate had others follow, a One-Horn, a Top-Hair Horse, a good Fire-Breather Water-Dweller, another Fire-Breather, a Cat-Flyer, a Flame-Flyer, and a Scaly-SplitHoofed-Roarer. All the Keys had been found, but the Door Guardian had found the first, making her the Lead Keeper. No one knew what the new Queen was thinking, having been given a chance to take over the Regions. All the Unnaturals didn't care, being persecuted by The Evil One.

But then the eldest, and wisest of all the Door Guardians had sensed the two Royals return, as the kind of The Evil One, to subdue him, and take care of the Queen when she made her move. The Water Princess was born in the desert, a place with little of her element, and the Emperor was born into a loving group of Two-Legged Top-Hairs, that were dedicated finding truths to the myths of their kind. The Mother and Father were into studying the Unnaturals, but they never hurt them, unless attacked. The returned Emperor now had, after he had grown some Two-Legged years, two Brothers and a Sister. One Brother had the ability of agility, and the other had a cloak of invisibility. The Sister had the gift of flight. And they were all good to each other…, except that the Invisible Brother and Flight Sister had verbal-physical fights."

"They sound just like Komodo and Zon." Zak yawned.

_Crap. _Crystal thought. Hiding her nervousness once again, she spoke to finish the story.

"The Family often fought against The Evil One, for he wanted to control the Emperor, and had no idea he was right under his nose. While they were, the Mother found her long lost… relative. He _was _on the side of The Evil One at first, but then soon joined the Family against him, after learning his intentions. He had…, flame-ish hair, and loved to go by his own rules, often causing controversy between he, the Mother, and especially the Father."

"Dad, Mom, and Doyle." Zak mumbled quietly. He was imagining that he himself was the Emperor, and his family was the Family in the story.

"The Evil One was then defeated by the Family, for the time being, and the Unnaturals rejoiced, but then he sprung back and went on the move, swearing revenge. The Family, after some controversy, beat him _again,_ but The Evil One never stays down. He plots, and plans…"

"So," Zak said impatiently, sitting up in bed. "Continue. What'd he do? Did the Emperor defeat him again? What about the Water Princess? And the Queen of Fire-Breathers? And the Keepers? What happened to them? Finish the story!"

//"Yeah!"\\ Komodo and Zon both demanded.

//"Will the Door be opened? Please don't say so!"\\ Fiskerton objected to the abrupt ending.

Crystal then heard a faint noise outside, a noise that in their sleepiness, the Saturday children did not hear themselves. She got up.

"I'm sorry you guys, but hey, it's late, and Doc and Drew would kill me if I didn't put you kangaroos to bed early."

"But, WHAT HAPPENS?!?!" Zak commanded.

"I…, I don't know Zak." She responded while closing the door. She put the back of her head on it, looking upwards at the ceiling. Then she looked at the First Key around her neck, old with time. "I do not know."

She walked on to the landing bay, wondering what the sound could be. Crystal found it was Nuntius, a handsome brown wolf, out of breath, and Warhead, his flight partner. The big, red thunderbird was also out of breath. He squawked in distress.

/"What is it? Nuntius, what in the worlds are you doing here?"\ she growled.

/"Please, Lead Keeper, The Evil One has made an attack on us."\ Nuntius wheezed.

/"N-no! Are… are Mother and Pop okay? What about, Silky? Note? Night? My cousins? Are they alright?"\ Then she gasped. /"He didn't get one of the Little Ones… did he?"\

/"No, no they're all fine it's just that…"\

//"He's gotten The Ancient Scrolls"\\ Warhead finished glumly. //"We don't know if he knows what he's holding in his claws of death."\\

/"Nooooo."\ Crystal whimpered, sliding down the wall. /"I… The Keepers aren't ready for this! I trained them in some stuff, but Gawain, he's only eight hundred years old! Mariah and Adrionna refuse to cooperate, and Flame Plume, he's still got the biggest head ever! Heatwave's disappeared, Polyus has not returned my messages, and Elkana claims she's too busy for nonsense! She calls this nonsense! I don't know if I'm even ready to be the sole responsible being for the survival of all the worlds! This is horrible! We've still not found the Water Princess, and Kur's parents are intent on capturing one of us! Nuntius, what are we going to do!?"\ she buried her head in her hands, despaired on how things were turning. /"Our ranks are not as big as it used to be, the Cryptid Killers are on the move, and who knows where the Dragon's Door may turn up? Maybe just right next to Weird World itself! How are we going to get through this mess?!?!?!?!"\

Nuntius and Warhead looked at each other. Crystal looked up.

/"What is it? It couldn't get much worse."\

Warhead cocked his head to Nuntius. //"Actually…, The Evil One has set his eyes on our Emperor, and on revenge against the Saturdays."\\

Crystal's head went down once more. /"It _just_ got worse. It has _JUST _gotten worse! What am I going to say to Zak? He already distrusts me. Oh, I don't know, maybe 'Hey Zak, one of my werewolf friends told me that Argost is going kill your family, and we're all doomed. Oh and by the way, I'm a werewolf too!'"\ She threw up her hands in exasperation. /"With Doc and Drew gone, he's going to pick them off one by one, starting here! If he sends Munya, I'm in trouble. If he comes himself, I'm dead, D-E-A-D, dead!"\ She had her head on her knees, with her hands on top, and tears rolling down her face. /"It's already bad enough that Empress Fira can control any dragon outside the Dragon's Door!"\ Came her muffled voice.

Nuntius, otherwise known to Other Humans as Jonathan Airedale, knew that this was one of the rare times that Crystal lowered her mental barrier, and had an emotional breakdown. And that it only happened in front of dear friends. He went up to her and nuzzled the buried head.

/"Come on Crystalline!"\ He then barked in an authoritive tone. /"You're a Dragon's Door Guardian who's been trained in espionage, master in Kung Fu, and artist in kick butt! Who cares if we're not a big as we used to be, or if other Unnaturals won't cooperate, or if we're being hunted down?! We're going to do our duty, and do it _well_. Plus the Secret Scientists got your back!"\

/"Yeah, if they don't find out I'm a freaking werewolf first."\ She sniffed. Nuntius rolled his hazel eyes.

/"You're the slyest of us all out there. And if they do, what's the worse that could happen?"\

/"They could cryonically freeze me, then Argost kidnaps my frozen body, takes the Key and we all die. Simple."\

/"Uuh. Give yourself a break! Go and clear your head, call the Saturdays, and if Argost does come…, beat the whoopee out of his evil butt. Me and Warhead have to relay the message to others that weren't there at the Meeting."\ Warhead bent down as Nuntius clambered on as easily as if he had been in human form.

//"Good luck and Farewell, Lead Keeper."\\ Warhead cooed sympathetically.

/"Yeah, you too."\ Crystal mumbled. As the Thunderbird and his rider flew off in the dark, starless sky, her form shimmered into a wolf's, her white coat contradicting with the atmosphere around. The wolf silently padded down from the landing bay, and into the surrounding forest, the place she felt the most comfort. There she lay until morning.

_**What's going to happen?!?!?!?! That's for the TSS episode 3 of season 3, 'cuz I know what's gonna happen here! And you guys are going to have to wait. Can anybody guess what the characters in Crystal's story represent, like the Two-Legged Top-Hairs (the easiest) or the Scaly-SplitHoofed-Roarer (the hardest)? Plus don't forget the Fire-Breathers (dun-dun-duuuhhhh:-0)! Sayonara! –Cryptid123 Rawr.**_

_**P.S. BOOO-YAAAHH!!!! I got the TSS vol. 1 AND vol. 2 DVDs for my B-Day. WHHOOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!!! **_

_**P.P.S. V.V. Argost LIVES!?!?!?!?! OOOOOOHHH-NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Zak made a deal with him! What if Doc and Drew find out?!?!?!? What if it causes major controversy!!??!?!?!?! They're all going to DIIIIIEEEEE!!!(And if they do I WILL TOO!)!!!!!!!! **_


	6. Of Ropes, Crahses, And Latin

**Konichiwa(if that's how it's spelled)! I thought that The Thousand Eyes of Ahouzotl was AMAZING. Does anyone else notice that most kid allies Zak is introduced to is a girl? Maybe their trying to give him a future wife. I still think he's going with Wadi though. WHY IS NO ONE GIVING ME IDEAS!?!?!?!?!? I live on ideas, it's what makes my stories better!-Cryptid123 rawr(very sadly).**

"Okay you guys, we have the evidence." Zak was in his room with the rest of the Saturday kids, planning an attack on the recent babysitter.

/"What evidence?"\ questioned Komodo.

/"Gee! Pay attention!"\ Zon smacked him with a wing.

"Uhh. Fine, I'll list them again. First, she was worried about Mom and Dad's ExP. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't for Mom or Dad. Two, I'm pretty sure that it was her who growled while we were playing yesterday. Third, I'm totally 100% sure she had a tail when she flipped the switch! And fourth, she's not telling us everything about herself. She has secrets."

Fiskerton put on a worried look. /"How do we know she's evil? Maybe she's just..., eccentric."\

"Fisk, do you even know what eccentric means?"

Fiskerton crossed his arms in defiance.

"So I say we attack her while the going's good!" He activated his room door. "Let's go!"

"Hello there!" Zak bumped into a familiar figure, but it wasn't Crystal.

"Abbey!" They all gasped.

Crystal, meanwhile, had just woken up from underneath a pile of leaves.

"**_HEEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

She bolted. That was Zak! Here she was sleeping and Argost had already launched the attack! The large white wolf morphed into her human from and raced to her master's rescue. When she reached Saturday HQ, Zak and his siblings were tied up and despratly trying to move. While four figures, Van Rook,who restarted his buisness and paired with Abbey, who was also there with Munya in spider form, and Piecemeal. No one noticed her in the shadows. Silently she took out her lucky pocketknife, flipped it open, put it between her teeth, and started to climb up a nearby tree.

"This was way too easy." Van Rook stated in his russian accent. Munya grunted in a agreement.

"Wha- what are you going to do with us?" Zak hated the fact that the only cyptids around here were the stupid, scardey-hare jackalopes!

"You'll find out when we take you to Argost." Van Rook informed him. He enjoyed seeing the big monkey shake with fear.

No one noticed a figure position itself over his head. "I smell an appetizer!" Piecemeal's gruesome jaws snapped open and shut. The figure stopped moving for a second, then crouched on it's tree branch. Then...

"HIYAH!" Crystal shouted, leaping from the tree, pocket knife in hand. She landed a square kick on Van Rook's head, knocking him down. Then she cut Zak free. Munya and Piecemeal sprung into action. Crystal handed the knife to Zak. "Cut the others free, head inside, and call you parents, NOW!" Zak nodded to the authority in her voice, doing what she instructed.

Abbey came behind her, fist in the air. Crystal turned around and blocked the attack. "Don't think so." Munya came on her other side. "UUHH!" she she shouted kicking him with her left leg. She landed an uppercut on Abbey's masked chin, knocking her aside. Piecemeal grabbed her on the waist, holding the struggling fighter. Van Rook, dent in his helmet, unsheathed his sword and moved towards her. "Ha! Hi-yah!" Crystal dug her elbow into Piecemeal's chest, then kicked him in the shin, making him drop her.

Zak, who had finished cutting the last Saturday free, called "Crystal!" while throwing the pocketknife in her direction. Cystal caught it, and while rotating towards Van Rook, pressed a button, and a thin, but strong sword popped out, catching the opposing one. Struggling against Van Rook, Crystsal noticed Zak standing there. "GET INSIDE NOW, ZAK!" She ordered. Fiskerton was the first one to run, picking Zak and Komodo up, while Zon flew behind.

Crystal was doing good against them, four agianst one, using everything she knew to try and drive them away. "Get out of here!" she growled. Abbey saw her muscles flexing as if they wanted to turn into something more powerful, but decided against better judgement. Suddenly Munya, summoning eveything he had, swiped against her, knocking Crystal against the wall surrounding Saturday HQ.

"Nooo..." she moaned, while everything seemed to go black. She couldn't get knocked out now! Van Rook snapped a rope, planning to tie her up.

Zak hurried to the communications hold. He tried contacting the airship, but it was somehow out of line! Fiskerton freaked out, screaming in an also worried Komodo's ear.

Zak tried another line.

Doyle was relaxing from another job well done. Finster was beaten, the sun was shining, his videophone was ringing and had the word EMERGENCY on it...

"What the heck?" he took it out it and answered it. Zak was on the other end he and his siblings with terrified faces. "Hey Miniman, what's the problem?"

"Doyle! VanRook,Abbey,Piecemeal,Munya! MomDadwon'tanswerphone! Weneedyourhelphurry!" Zak's voice was mixed with growls, sqwacks, screams, and hisses of horror. Then a new character came onto the screen, brandishing a laser gun.

"Abbey!" Doyle growled.

She grabbed Zak, and looked a her ex-boyfriend. "Sorry, Doyle," she shrugged,"Don't be mad. We're only doing our job. You're next." she blew a kiss. "Bye!" Then she shot the screen, making it go blank.

There was no time to waste! Doyle grabbed his jetpack and took off, dialing a number. How could Doc and Drew leave Zak at home?!?!

In the Airship, landed in the frozen wasteland of Siberia, were Doc and Drew, oblivious to the happens of thier home. Doc picked up a hat, whiched seemed to belong to the sandy-colored wolf they had just captured and put in a cryptid containment cell, musing over the confusing information they gathered.

"It doesn't make sense!" He complained. "How could we have made a mistake? I mean the hat _alone _should count for something!"

Drew stopped looking at the wolf, and headed to Doc. "I don't know." she said, shaking her head. The wolf stared at them, as if smug about their mistake. The videophone alarms blared, the atmostphere turning red.

"The Videophone!" Doc activated it.

"How could you leave him alone at home!?!?!" Doyle serious voice came through the comlink, but it was nothing compared to his face.

"Doyle- Doyle, relax! We didn't leave Zak alone, he has a babysitter!" Drew tried to calm down her angry brother.

Doyle's face lightened... a nano-milimeter. "Oh yeah? Well, you think he's safe? Argue with this!" a replay of Zak's message, and Abbey's abduction, came onto the screen, much to Doc and Drew's horror.

No one, in the commotion, saw a golden she-wolf hack the Airship's controls.

No one saw her cohort, a black he-wolf silently slip the cage remote out of Drew's parka.

No one saw them free their friend with amazing quietness.

No one saw all three slip into the snow, gold, night, and sand, against the white.

No one saw the sand wolf leave, waving his paws towards his friends, from atop a thunderbird, towards his home and his family.

"Doyle, we'll meet you there. Try to get to him quickly and help him out." Doc ordered. He fired up the Airship, and took off as fast as the machine could go.

Crystal, now fully aware of everything, had her ankles tied together, her shoulders tied to her sides, and her hands tied behind her back. Zak and the others were already in the warship, frightened and anticipated. The four deliquents stared down at her, wondering what to do with the extra prisoner. Crystal took the right to be silent.

Van Rook pushed his face into hers. "So, are you going to scream or what?" Crystal remained silent and glaring with intense anger in her deep brown eyes.

"What do you suggest we do with her?" Abbey asked in a way that suggested she didn't care what happened.

Piecemeal licked his chops. "I say she would make a good Hour d'vers to the Fiskerton Phantom." he slobbered.

"Could have made a good apprentice." Leonidas mused. Crystal's pupils turned to slits. Van Rook backed up at the strangeness of her now animalistic, wild, and furious daggers of a glower. Muyna held up a rope in the direction of the warship and chuckled in an evil way.

"Or we could tie her to the warship to fly behind us. Good idea." Crystal remained silent, but, discreetly, took her hidden pocket knife out of her back pocket, and started rubbing the blade fiercly against the ropes that bound her hands.

"Looks like the chivalry's arrived. Time to pack up and move out." Van Rook ordered as he saw Doyle and the Airship coming up with amazing speed. Crystal was done with her hands. She started silently working on her arms.

Drew got out onto a wing of the airship. "NO YOU DON'T, VAN ROOK! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!!!" She started blasting the warship with fireballs of fury. Doyle saw a figure dangling from the aircraft. Was that Zak? He zoomed towards it, but saw it was the babysitter... who seemed familiar.

"Well, Redbird? You gonna help me or what?" She had the same attitude, but..., could it be? "Can't just wait 'till the cows come home!"

He fired the rope that held her feet. Holding her pocketknife as she sailed through the air, Crystal pushed another button, and the Quetzacoatl came tearing through the sky, cockpit open. She dropped in and spiraled towards the villains, joining Doc in shooting the warship. Then, pulling a complicated manuever, she aimed her sonic canon straight at the glass of the opposing craft.

BOOM!! Crishshsh! The glass broke, flying towards the kidnappers. "GRR. Van Rook, be ready with the fire arms!" Abbey demanded "I have an idea."

"What are you doing?" Van Rook demanded back, falling agianst Munya who tried to steady the controls.

Abbey came up to Zak. "This!" and and she threw him, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon out into the big blue sky, still bound, and now screaming. The airship came up to Zon and Drew threw herself, cutting the ropes. Zon then caught her surrogate mother and flew her to Saturday HQ. Doyle snatched Komodo, and landed next to Drew. Crystal swooped, clutching Zak and Fiskerton in the Quetzacoatl's talons.

"Shoot, now!" Van Rook caught the drift and shot the Quetzacoatl underneath it's wing while banking. Zak and Fiskerton started screaming again as the silver bird started rapidly spiralling downwards. _This fight ain't over yet, you son of a pig._ Crystal thought determinedly, as she pulled up, sending her craft soaring over Doc, Drew and Doyle's heads. A just the precise moment, she released Kur and his Guardian into the waiting arms of the Saturdays..., and then crashed terribly into the security wall, the electricity coming fom the wreckage, starting a fire that destroyed the beautiful warplane..., and its pilot. Munya shot off leaving the Saturdays shocked at what just happened.

"Oh no." Drew mourned in a hushed voice.

"Poor Crystal." Doc hung his head.

"Wow." Doyle said in admiration.

"Dang." Zak added.

/"She saved us."\ Fisk whimpered.

Doyle felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. All the Saturdays jumped back to see Crystal.

"Hiya!" she smirked. "You all look like you saw ghost or something."

"How..."

"Camo eject seat." she tossed her hair. Then she whistled. The Quetzacoatl reappeared, broken, but not destroyed, and fire was just a projection. "Hrrmmm. That's the thirty-second crash in just two years." she stuck out her lip. "And that's just the one's caused by shoot-downs." she mumbled. Then she put her hands in a camera form. "Coulda went three degrees to the right... una..., non, non, non. semptum? umm." She then started speaking in a different language, one no had heard for centuries.

"Crystal..., where did you learn to speak fluent Latin.?" Drew inquired, curious.

"Eh?" Crystal realized she had let herself slip. Again. "Oh, um, nowhere, just from a couple of... aquaintences." she stammered.

/"I'm hungry!"\ Komodo growled. /"I haven't had breakfast and your worried about the babysitter speaking Latin?!"\

Doc couldn't translate exactly, but he knew Komodo must be hungry. "Come on, let's feed this grumpy dragon while getting something to eat ourselves."

As they all started inside, Zak had a flashback. It was a short one, and not his own...., at least he didn't think so... It was unicorns, working, making something big, out of stone, their powers almost exhasted from the effort.

What did he have to do with unicorns? WEll... he did have a purple stuffed on in the back of his closet...., but only Fisk knew about that. Was he hallucinating again? Everyone was inside. He ran to catch up.

**_There you go! Until next chapter- Cryptid123 Rawr!_**

**_P.S.- Read & Review!_**


	7. Beat Up in Vegas

_**Hi-Hi! I'm still here! I'm not dead yet! Zak's basically done the ultimate no-no (WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!) but at least I know that they are all still safe…, but for how long?!?!?!-Cryptid123 Rawr!**_

Doyle was sure he had seen her before, but he had no idea if this was really her. She was dressed in your regular, everyday, average American turquoise T-shirt and blue jeans, but he remembered the sleek black outfit that showed every curve in her body, and utility belt with various sorts of gadgets that hung off her hot hips. And the face whenever she went to do her thing… determination, willingness to save the day, the slyness of the vixen in the forest.

Was she sure it was him? Was Crystal really sure it was him? He had the same body, with the robust muscles, and the legs of a locomotive. She smelled the familiar concussion grenades, ready for him to fire, with perfect aim, at will. She had never seen his face before, but it had strong features, and the hairstyle only added to the handsomeness of it all.

Her eyes were dark amber, waiting to suck someone in, and have them get lost in a sea of beautiful brown. Her hair was longer than their last encounter, two years ago, when she was as hot as ever. And her knowledge of machines? Simply amazing. She was a super genius. No wonder she had survived that crash. And when she was on that motorcycle…, she looked divinely daring. She could steal any guy's heart with just a batter of the eyelashes.

They took their places at the table, studying each other, as Doc and Drew, interested, made brunch. Doyle kicked her under the table. She kicked back, harder. Test 1, complete.

Crystal took out her pocket knife, and threw it at his head. He caught it just millimeters before his face. Test 2, complete.

Crystal knew there was only one way to truly confirm that this was him. She leaned close, and smirked her evilest/most innocent, a truly innocently evil smile. Doyle pushed back, his eyes reflecting for a bit, the terror of…, the Face. He quickly got a hold of himself, ashamed he was scared by the Face, but he hadn't seen it for so long. But he knew…

Oh, she knew it was…

"You!" the both shouted hatefully, pointing accusing fingers at each other.

"Eh?" Doc wondered

"You're harboring a world-notorious criminal?!?!" Crystal demanded

"You invited the most dangerous spy in the WORLD into YOUR HOUSE as a BABYSITTER!?!?!?" Doyle shouted. Before Doc, Drew, Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo, or Zon could make heads or tails of this, the two were already duking it out. Doyle had made the first attack, lunging with a clenched fist. Crystal dodged, and gave a punch to his face. He tripped her and proceeded to put his foot on top as victory, when Crystal grabbed his leg, and tossed him into the wall. Doyle then took out a two concussion grenades, and threw them. She deflected the first, but the second smashed into her stomach, throwing her to the floor. Crystal hissed something in Latin. Doyle knew it was either Son of a Pig, Son of a Conniving Cat, or Son of A Thousand Devils. It was probably A Thousand Devils. She always saved the A Thousand Devils for him.

"Hey! Whoa! Crystal, I know everyone can't really understand you, but I won't accept that kind of language in my house. Now back off!" Drew firmly pushed Crystal into a chair.

"Sit." Doc ordered Doyle. Doyle reluctantly sat.

"Soooo…" Zak stuck out his lip "You guys know each other?"

"Know each other?" Crystal coldly countered.

"We're sworn enemies." Doyle continued.

"For life." Crystal finished.

"Well I don't care. I can't have you attacking my brother!"

Crystal stared at Drew like she belonged on the 11th floor. "Brother?!" she said with an attitude.

"Yes. Brother. And you don't attack a fellow ally."

"Whaaaat?!?!? She's an ally, seriously?! O.K. did you ever hear this one? She's an evil spy who has whooped Van Rook's butt, single-handedly, across the nation, to Kalamazoo. And you say she's an ally? She's a sneaky, no-good, rotten snake, just waiting to see what kinda stuff she can get her hands on! She possesses animals! They do whatever she wants them to! If she's not a mutineer, then she's a witch!"Doyle accused.

"I know you are, but what am I?" she sauntered.

"And she does the evilest face whenever she beat the crap out of us."

"Oh, you mean like… THIS!" she smiled it again, and Doyle cringed. Then she laughed. "Believe me, Baby; you have not seen my evil face yet."

"I suggest you boot her out of here. Zak's in even more danger with her than with Argost."

"Or is Baby scared? Ahh, don't be scared Baby."

"Shut up. I'm not a baby."

"Oh yes you are, doing whatever Daddy Van Rook tells you to, like when you and Big Brother almost blew up the London Bridge!"

"You almost blew up the London Bridge?!" Zak exclaimed. "That's like the most coolest-… the coldest thing ever! How could you!" Drew relented the Mother Stare.

"Key word, almost. If I, crime-fighting International Espionage Agent 207, hadn't stopped them." Crystal claimed proudly.

"Who cares? No more sparring. We have enough with four cryptids for children." Doc warned. The rest of the day was spent with glares, threats, and a 12 year-old-boy begging to hear spy stories.

"Come on Doyle! Tell me how you know each other! Or at least your last fight?" Zak pleaded.

"Knock it off Mini-man, the last fight wasn't fair."

"Then tell me! If you think that I'm in danger, then at least give me proof!"

Doyle sighed. "Allright, I'll tell you…, but it's only because you've been buggin' me all day. The last time I saw her, it had started in Vegas, Las Vegas... She was hot."

"I thought you hated her."

"I do! It's just that…, you couldn't deny she was hot…, and plus she was in disguise so I didn't know it was her! I had taken up gambling to earn some cash, 'cuz Van Rook and Toronto-"

"You mean Van Rook's other apprentice that Dad beat up?"

"Yeah, they were thrown in the Slammer, by her. So I had to earn some money. 'Cuz I started winning every game, people called me Lucky Red. I was in disguise so no one recognized me as a criminal. Then she showed up…

_Lucky Red, the man with slicked back red hair, a close trimmed beard, a dark coat, and black sunglasses, had just won another game. _Score for me. _He thought as he collected the money and jewels. Just then a hot lady, with curly black hair down to her shoulders, deep brown skin, a sleeveless red shirt that showed some cleavage , an awesome mini-skirt that showed off her long legs, open-toed high-heels with red painted nails, a short white jacket, and white gloves, approached the table._

"_Mind of I join, boys?" she said in a honey sweet voice, while walking her fingers across the table. Lucky Red noticed the expensive ring on her hand._

"_No prob." one of the entranced player offered, hoping he could score a date._

"_What's your name?" Lucky Red asked._

"_Miss Osprey, if you please." she replied_

"_How much green ya gonna put on the table?" another asked._

"_Oh, maybe a few hundreds?" she smiled. _O.K. She's HOT, rich, and not afraid to lose some cash. Cool. _Lucky Red mused._

_Everyone laid down their bets on the table. A man dealed the cards._

"_Hmm, to make this more interesting, how 'bout I lay this down?" Miss Osprey gave the golden ring and bangles._

"_Allright." Lucky Red said, hiding his enthusiasm._

"_But I do believe I ace this game." she informed, laying down all her aces._

_All the men stared at the cards. They were aces, every single one of them._

"_I do believe that ends it?" she got up. "I'm going to the pool tables." Lucky Red followed her._

"_How 'bout if I win a game, I get that ring?" he bet._

"_Bring it on, Red." she sauntered._

"_Honey, here, I'll play this game, and then we'll go get a cocktail." A man strided up to the table with Latino movie star holding his hand. Miss Osprey's eyes lit up with recognition._

"_Do you think she knows you're in Vegas with me?" the lady asked_

"_Nah, I've got Crystal wrapped around my finger, there's no way she'll ever know."_

"_It was pretty clever of you to use her to get me jealous. And then I realized how much I missed you." She rested her head upon his shoulders. Miss Osprey's eyes were aflame with regret and anger, but the flames soon died down once she noticed Red staring at her._

"_So are we going the start the game or what?" the fire went up again as the couple kissed before their eyes, clearly in the romantic Vegas mood._

_Miss Osprey quickly won the game. Lucky Red still didn't have that ring._

"_Red, I've noticed that you show potential, so I've come up with an offer you can't refuse. This way, so we can talk privately." Red agreed. She led him to one of the private rooms, held for guest list parties. She opened the door and … SLAM! She threw him against the wall and pulled out a gun, pointing it at him. Then it struck Red, it was Agent 207 in disguise!_

"_Finally found me, didn't you." Doyle growled._

"_Yes, I have finally found you, you elusive old fox." she growled in the normal, daring voice she always had, no longer Miss Osprey honey-sweet._

"_Yet I'm staring at the most slyest vixen of them all." he shot back. He got up, and dusted himself off. "Care for a dance?" he bowed._

"_Gladly." she accepted. No one outside knew the fight that was going on, they were all having fun. The only person who wasn't having fun was Doyle. Agent 207 had unleashed a fiery anger against him, and he was beat up from head to toe, with a broken bloody nose, knot and welts all over, cuts from impact, two black eyes, and a fat, bloody lip._

"_Gee... What… ticked… you off… today?" he weakly asked, leaning shakily against the wall. She was never this intense in fighting, and he had only a pool stick to defend himself (and it was now shattered into pieces)._

"_None of your beeswax." she snarled, and with one final dynamic punch, knocked out the mercenary apprentice._

"And that's all I can remember. Next thing I knew I had Van Rook and Toronto staring at me like I was a freak or something, which I'm pretty sure I was." Doyle shuddered. "Then I heard that she had quit the United Nations Agency for some reason. The next day I had saw the same guy with the movie star in Vegas, with a big ugly knot on his head. And I still don't know what got her ticked off."

"Wow. And you beat Dad?" Zak laughed "Wait 'till he hears this!" And he ran off to go find Doc and Fisk.

"Wait. No. RRR…" He growled. He heard lizard-ish laughing as an invisible substance followed Zak. "Oh great."

Doyle heard the Professor laughing up a storm.

_**READ & REVIEW! PLLLEEEEEEAAAASEEE!!!*puppy face* See ya'll later! (Crystal's gonna scare em'- MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!*lightning crashes*)-Cryptid123 RAWR!*more lightning***_

_**P.S. That lightning was convenient. **_


	8. Of Teddy Bears, Pranks, and Bad Dreams

_**Hello! Instead of blabbing up here, I'm just gonna write the story-Cryptid123**_

Zak had requested a bedtime story. He didn't want to admit he liked the last one in front of Doyle, but he hoped Crystal had come up with an ending already. Doc and Drew were all for it. Doyle had just come along to "boo at whatever sappy crap she puts out." Komodo was completely enthralled that she had accepted to tell a story. Fiskerton, like Zak, hoped she would finish. Zon hoped it would be scary.

Crystal took a seat on the floor, turned off the lights, and turned on a spooky flashlight. "This is a horror story…" she moaned eerily.

"Yeah, uh-huh, just get this over with, snakey." Doyle leaned back, "Besides, nothing can scare me."

Crystal flashed the light with a creepy face and gave a convincing howl. Doyle yawned. Crystal pouted.

"Well this story is gonna knock your socks off. It's about teddy bears."

Doyle laughed out loud. "Teddy bears? Really? Or is it just your imagination running out of room in there?"

"Just sit and listen." She ordered. Everyone doubted that teddy bears could be scary.

_Two Hours Later…_

Doc had clenched to Drew, and Drew had wrapped her arms fearfully around his neck. Komodo was under the bed, while Zon was peeking out from under the covers with Zak, who had the blanket pulled up to his wide eyes. Fiskerton was up on the ceiling, hugging something. When he realized it was a teddy bear, he shrieked and threw it away. Doyle was shaking in Zak's closet.

"… And they were never to be seen AGAIN!" Lightning crashed in the storm outside.

"Huh…, that was convenient. Night." Crystal proceeded to leave, when she stopped and turned back around. "I forgot something. The guy who told me this story also told me that, mysteriously, whoever hears or tells the tale disappears. And then he disappeared. All that was left was tiny hat…, fit for a teddy bear." Lightning crashed again. "Is it me, or does lightning just happen to flash whenever I say something scary?" She left the terrified group.

"Who agrees that there's safety in numbers?" Zak offered.

Everyone agreed to spending the night in Zak's room. Later when he was hardly asleep, the door opened with an eerie, foreboding, ominous CREEEEAAAAAKKKK! Zak opened one eye. There was a short, furry figure in the doorway. Was it? Could it be…?

"TEDDY BEAR!!!!!!" Zak shouted awaking everyone else. The teddy bear marched in with gleaming, razor teeth, its evil brethren following. One held a ripped turquoise piece of cloth, and a red and white sneaker in its mouth.

/"They got the babysitter!"\ Fiskerton cried.

Zak pushed Fiskerton forward. "Protect me, Fisk!"

Fiskerton pushed Komodo forward. /"You're stronger!"\ He whimpered.

Komodo pushed Zon forward. /"She's strongest!"\

Zon pushed Drew forward. /"Mommy!"\

Drew pushed Doc in front of her. "Doc!"

Doc pushed a terrified redhead forward. "Eat Doyle!"

Doyle looked at the drooling teddy bear at his feet, the teeth gleaming in an evil, hungry smile. "meep"

"You may try to earn your lives from us by doing whatever we say." The leader approached.

"A-a-alright." Doc said in a shaky voice. They were caught in their PJs with no weapons, what else could they do? The leader thought for a moment. Then it spoke.

"Act like chickens." It said decisively. Doc looked at Drew. Drew looked at Doc. They flapped their arms and squawked. Zak got out of bed, and pretended to peck seeds. Zon pretended to preen.

"Now hop on one leg, _while_ acting like chickens." There was no hesitation.

"Now add meowing like cats." Komodo had trouble meowing. _Mmmrrrissss! Mmmrrrriissss! _

"I don't hear you meowing." _Meerroww!_ _Meeroww!_

"Better. Now wiggle your bahookies like you've gotta crocadilly's tail." It smiled. "And maybe you won't get turned into hamburgers." Doyle thought he looked ridiculous, but anything to save his skin. The only good thing was that Agent 207 had finally met her end. "And if you excuse me while I laugh my guts out." The teddy bear didn't laugh. The laugh came from outside Zak's door.

"OH MY GOSH! Ha! Ha ha-ha ha hoo! Ha-ha ho-ho-ho hee ha hee-hee haa! Mee-hee-heeee! Can't believe-Ha ha hee- you guys-ha ha ho ho- fell for that! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA HEE-HEE-HEEE! Talk about gullible! HAAA! And Baby, AAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! Ridiculous! Hee! Absolutely ridiculous! HA!" All seven peeked around the corner. There was Crystal, on the floor, clutching her stomach, almost literally laughing her guts out. Next to her was a wireless multi-controller. The label taped on it said TEDDY BEARS.

Zak couldn't believe it. "We got punked by a babysitter!"

Drew felt ashamed. She should have known that killer teddy bears weren't real! Crystal never noticed the angry stares over her as she almost died from laughing.

"Alright Crystal, you had your fun. No more pranks." Doc ordered.

"Aaaaaiiiii… O.K. Doc, you're the boss," she said, taking a deep breath. "No more pranks."

"Tonight." She added quietly under her breath. After she really retired to bed, Doyle looked a Doc with an accusing glare.

"Eat Doyle?"

"What? It-it was in a state of panic! No real harm done." Doc tried to make an excuse while scratching the back of his head.

Doyle narrowed his eyes. "Except for me being completely humiliated in front of her!!!" he stomped off. "Whatever. See you suckers in the morning."

Drew kissed her children. "Night you guys. Try to have good dreams."

/"Night-Night."\ Fiskerton replied.

"Don't let the Teddy Bears bite, heh-heh."

"Oh, ha-ha, Zak."

_The sky was red, instead of the usual blue, with sparks and smoke flying through the air. Crystal found herself standing with her fellow Keepers, against a humongous, scarlet, scaly dragon, with huge wings outspread. It was Empress Fira. A caped figure was seated on one of her many neck crests. It was Argost._

"_Thank you, my dears, for opening the Dragon's Door! Now watch as Her Highness and I take over worlds! MWHHAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" he laughed mercilessly. Flameplume screeched in defiance. Mariah joined him. Together, they flew towards the enemy, dodging flame blasts and giving some attacks of their own. Polyus was being drained of energy, there being no water to sustain him. Gawain threw everything enchantment he knew at the fiends. Adrionna screamed and knocked down one of the distracting wyverns with her hooves. Heatwave tried to fight fire against fire, fighting a wyrm, flapping his wings. Elkana roared and hissed, sinking her fangs into a cockatrice. There were even more though, of Empress Fira's vast army. Then out of the smoke, the Secret Scientists appeared, Doyle flying straight at Argost. Fira simply swept her claws against him, and the redhead began falling to the ashen ground, yelling in agony, chest red with three scarlet gashes of pain, his eyes growing clouded. Crystal roared. The rest of the Scientist tried to go for the back side._

"_No!" Crystal tried to warn them. But Empress Fira simply swung her barbed tail, and the Scientists were sent flying. Zak smacked against a rock and fell unconscious, bleeding profusely from the wounds. _

"_Drew!" Doc tried to run to his wife, cut and bledsore, but got painfully carried off by a leviathan._

"_Doc!" Drew cried, before she too was carried off, the predator already tearing her legs. _

_Crystal knew the only way to stop this was to save Zak. She morphed and loped over to the spot the teenager fell. A girl with medium skin, light brown hair, and worried, wide, green eyes had his maimed head cradled in her lap, her black head scarf wrapped around it to try and stop the bleeding._

"_What are we going to do?" she cried._

"_No, don't panic. Come on, we have to get him to a safe place, away from here. Put him on my back." The girl lifted the unconscious body onto Crystal's broad shoulders. Crystal saw the rest of the Guardians, in Killer mode, with Annaliese, a protégé of hers, her friends, her family, and another male, slinging arrows into scaly chests. She felt he was like a brother, and desperately wanted him to get away from the fight scene. The girl got onto her back behind the slumped Cryptid King. Crystal ran. She heard a shout and a whoop behind her._

"_Come on, boys! We got some cryptids to round up!" The Cryptid Killers! Cryptids left and right ran away from the horses that carried the gang. Crystal heard a horse running up behind her. She ran faster. The girl held Zak in place as she herself rocked wildly with the wolf's movements. The horse caught up, and the man riding grabbed Crystal by the neck, and lifted her up. Zak and the girl tumbled off into the dust, narrowly escaping death by hooves. _

"_No!" she was lifted up to the man's face. It was dirty and tanned, with a long black scar across a patched eye, with the other blue one staring hardly at her, shaded by a cowboy hat._

"_No, Bellacus, please! Let me go! You know this is the only way!" The man's face hardened and he threw her into a cage._

"_Now you're mine." He growled. Through the bars Crystal saw cryptids who were trying to fight the dragons beheaded._

"_No!" _

_A Killer cut the head off of poor, sweet, half-innocent Gawain, his head rolling, scarlet and silver blood streaming onto his white horn and mane, his mouth open in a never ending silent scream._

"_NO!"_

_The leader crept up behind the Water Princess, huddled over her dear, precious Kur, sword raised in a striking, terrifying pose, and swung._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zak bolted in bed. The howl echoed in the base, as if it had agonizing pain of its own. He knew wolves lived close, but not close enough to be _in_ the house. The sound of a fierce animal came from the direction of the guest room. Zak wanted to believe it was a prank, but Crystal had promised! He ran to the sound. What ever it was, he hoped it was a cryptid.

It was, at least he felt it was, but he had no idea if it was a Shunka Werakin or something completely different. All he knew was that is was wolf-like, and there too much going around in its raging mind for him to connect. It shredded at the metal walls, as if fighting an invisible enemy.

Then, in the storm outside, the lighting flashed and in the frightening light, Zak saw that the wolf was huge and pearly moon white. He knew he couldn't go at this one alone!

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" he shouted, running into the master bedroom.

Drew groaned. "Nnn. Zak, what is it?"

"There's a Shunka Werakin in the hallway next to the guest room!"

"Zak," Doc tossed in bed. "Are you sure this isn't like the time you thought there was a Nandi Bear in your closet?"

"That was when I was little!"

"Or like the time you thought a dinosaur was underneath your bed?" Drew added.

"Komodo didn't know he snored!"

A terrorizing, pained howl came through the house. Doc and Drew sat up to attention.

"I suppose we can check it out."

As they got emergency weapons, the fire sword, and a cortex disruptor, Doyle ran towards them, in a white T-shirt and grey drawstring pants, and the sleeve was shredded.

"Who knows that there's a huge white wolf in the hanger, holding a wrench!?!?!" he was pointing in the direction of the howl.

"We know." Drew remarked seriously. They raced over, where Fiskerton was already cowering high above the wolf's head. Zon cawed and flew over to the family, while the wolf was near the Quetzalcoatl, trying to grab a floating wrench.

"Komodo, get away from there!" Doc ordered

Komodo dropped the wrench and ran. The wolf spun around and saw the Saturdays banded together (in pajamas), and whimpered, holding it's head low and tail between its legs. Zak saw a red substance on its paws. Everyone else saw it too, and it definitely wasn't strawberry jelly. Doc's face hardened and he shot the cortex disruptor. The wolf bounded over the shot. Drew tried to blast it with the fire sword. The wolf leapt out of the way, the fireball hitting the Quetzalcoatl. The wolf looked at Drew angrily.

"Crystal would not be happy about that." Drew observed. She and Doc both took aim, when the wolf ran towards them, and jumped. Landing in the hallway and smashing against the wall, it ran. Doc took another aim, and caught the wolf by the back left leg, but smashing more house than wolf. The wolf yelped but kept on running. Doyle wasn't about to let it go. It smashed his IPod! He threw about ten concussion grenades, all hitting it square on the shoulders. It gave a human cry, and slumped to the ground unconscious. The Saturdays ran up to it.

"All right Doyle! You got-" There was collective gasps as everyone saw the figure shift from lupine to human…, from Great Arctic Dire Wolf, to … Crystal.

_**OH, NO! I'm terrible aren't I? Totally terrible, horrible, without mercy! They found out her secret! Anyone going to take a wild guess at what's going to happen? Anyone? All right you can just give me a review saying how evil I am.-Cryptid123 RAWR-HAWR-HAWR-HAAWR!!!*lightning* :-)**_

_**P.S. I had gift exchange, and one of the boys got my Hannah Montana purse! I am sooooooo evil! RAWR-HAWR-HAWR-HAAAAWR!*More lightning***_

_**P.P.S. That lightning is starting to get on my nerves.**_


	9. Secrets revealed

_**Here's the continuation of my story (don't worry I'm not THAT evil). I'm over Doyle with a tux, but the bunyips have taken its place! SO CUTE, FUNNY, AND ABSOLUTLY RIDICULOUSLY MISCHEVIOUS!!!! SOOOO CUTE! (The Fiskerton furball sandwich is still my absolute favorite funny moment though.)-Cryptid123 Rawr!**_

The Secret Scientists were grumpy, and tired. Doc had called them all over in the middle of the night! Said it was an emergency. What kind of emergency attacks someone at home and it's not Argost or some other supervillan!?!?!

Dr. Miranda Grey had arrived first, gun in hand and Deadbolt at her side. The rest soon followed, skeptical about the call. Dr. Paul Cheechoo was sleeping on Dr. Grey's arm, while drooling.

"PAUL! Get off me this instant! Do hurry and tell us what's the matter before I'm drenched!" she complained. Francis, Zak's semi-mortal enemy (no one had any idea what _they_ were doing there), expected at least the young Saturday and his ridiculous uncle to snicker at Dr. Cheechoo's antics. Not a single crack from any one of them. Their faces were as still and serious as stone. Epsilon raised an eyebrow. The matter the Secret Scientist were called for must have been a deadly peice of information. What could it be?

"I'm sorry we called you all here at such a late time, but if you saw this over the videophone, you would think that we were joking." Drew tried to explain. "It turns out we have someone that could be a threat to us."

"And who is this someone?" Dr. Pachutec inquired.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Zak proposed.

"What could you possibly-" Dr. David Bara started, but was cut off by the gasps of suprise as the Saturdays parted to reveal a sad looking Miss Crystal Johnson tied to a chair.

"Crystal? Oh come on you guys, you're fooling around right? Right?" Dr. Cheechoo stuttered. Doyle gravely shook his head.

"At least _someone_ can owe me an apology now." he muttered.

"How? Crystal's not a threat." Dr. Odele argued.

"How about it Wolfy? Show 'em what you can do." Zak growled.

/"You're even worse than Abbey!"\ Fiskerton also growled.

Agent Epsilon stepped forward, tracker in hand. "I do believe you found one of the culprits for messing around with the files."

Something snapped to attention in Crystal. "Yeah, so what. I've had access ever since I was _seven." _She coolly replied.

"So what can you do?"

The woman morphed into a wolf and snapped at Epsilon's nose, missing by a millimeter. Epsilon jumped back, eyes wide. Mouths were open, and pasts were looked through for evidence of this..., this..., mostrosity.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Were you bitten, or created this way?" Doyle interrogated, face fierce.

"I was _born this way,_ Einstein!" she snapped. "We were all born this way."

"Who is we?" Doc questioned.

"Oh me and my few _hundred _friends." She scanned the room slyly. "And mere others here and there."

"What, you're part of some kind of cult?" Miranda asked, a tinge of resentment in her voice. Crystal decided to get devious.

"Oh yes," she hissed frighteningly, "yes, and even if you get rid of me, there will be others to do what we gather for." There was an element missing. Crystal thought for a moment, then....., she made the most terrorizing sound, a mix of a chilling scream, an evil laugh, and a blood-curling howl. Everone backed away. Then Zak narrowed his eyes.

"Enough!" he yelled. Bringing out the Claw, he activated his powers. "I know you're keeping secrets. I'm going to find out them all!"

Crystal strained to keep him out, keep him away from important information. Zak know knew why his mom and dad were worried about him losing sleep. They were affecting his powers! He wasn't strong enough to push through her mental wall to get to the information she was visciously guarding, but was able to get another essential bit of knowledge.

"Mom, Dad! The tiger!" Dr. Mizuki's tiger roared and leapt, slashing the ropes that bound the werewolf. Crystal bounded out of the chair, in full horrifying slplendor, the full moon shining against her coat of snow. Growling, she leapt out the window. It was the window that lead to the cliff above the crashing sea! Everyone looked out the window.

_EEEEEAAAAAWWW!!! _A scarlet thunderbird rose up through the sky, the white wolf perched on it back. It howled. /"Thank you, dear friend!"\

Dr. Mizuki's tiger roared a response. /"You are welcome! Good luck in escaping, Ambassador! I fear I'm in for punishment."\

Doyle felt soooo stupid. Of course! All the evilness was a distraction! "We're tracking her down, right?"

Doc's face hardened "Oh yeah.

______Time passes______

/"Ambassador Crystal, what happened?"\ the thunderbird demanded.

/"I got in a little fix, and I got out."\ Crystal shrugged /"I had to Terraza, even if it was our emperor. Land me down there!"\

/"Are you crazy!?!? You want to land when- I'm pretty sure- they're looking for you?!"\ Terraza shrieked. She felt worried about her flight partner's ever-existing brashness.

/"I've got a _plan, _Terraza."\ Crystal whined, exasperated. /"I'll lead them to the kelpie's cave, and escape for good. They were only worried about me being around them. You know the Other Human saying; Out of sight, out of mind."\

/'The kelpie!"\ the thunderbird screeched.

/"You know Maren won't hurt me. Stop being a worrier!"\

/"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried for the Saturdays! You know what kelpies do to humans!"\

/"I'll make sure he won't hurt them. All I need is a distraction, and it'll be good. No more Secret Scientists on my tail."\

/"Fine! But I won't be at the funeral you know!"\

/"Oh please, you'd be the first one there!"\

Terraza swooped and landed, careful to avoid the edge of Crystal's chosen clearing.

/"What ever you do, don't tell my family I'm doing this. I don't want them getting invovled."\

/"Okay- what is that place your mother always says you belong?"\

/" The Eleventh Floor?"\

/"Yes. And I agree totally with her."\

/"Oh! What a loyal friend I have!"\ Crystal barked loudly to particularly no one. She heard a hiss and sniffed the air. Komodo. The Secret Scientists! /"Get out of here Terraza! Go, GO!"\

Terraza screeched and clawed at Doyle's hair before taking off into the dark sky. "Witch." he growled.

"The game's over, Crystal." Doc annouced. Crystal noticed that each Scientist that was in the circle surrounding her hd a net shooter. She had to time this just right. Every person had a different speed of doing things, even super-smart people who trained themselves to do things simultaneously. There was silence for bit, as Crystal morphed into a human, and defiantly crossed her arms. Then Doc gave the signal. Everyone shot. When the scene was cleared, Crystal, on all fours (as a human) was smirking on the outside of the circle.

"Smashing!" she quipped in a perfect British accent. "Anyone up for round three?"

"Don't think so." Drew countered. Zak whistled. Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon tackled Crystal from the trees. She had forgotten about them! She morphed and struggled to fight against the three snarling attackers. She lost. Fiskerton held her front legs behind her back, as she flexed and snapped. Fiskerton held her towards Zak. He was about to activate his powers, when he got another flash back.

_A dark blue wolf struggled and whined, having his front legs held behind his back by a huge man, who had a smaller partner. The other man had a piece of something shiny..., silver! The blue wolf screamed something human that was foriegn to Zak, struggling even more. The man came towards it and pressed the siler agianst its chest, the sharp edges piercing through to its heart. It screamed and pleaded again, in pain that was clear across its face. Then it howled a low, long, sorrowful song..., its death song. Then it hang limp. The coyotes in the surrounding pale cliffs joined in the song echoing into the starry sky. The men, frightened, dropped the dead body and ran. Zak felt himself move up to the body. The coyotes that had formed a mourning circle around it parted a path for him. He sniffed it. Lone Wolf. Guardian. Friend. Dead. Zak heard his fearsome howl join the coyotes'._

"Mini-man! Wake up. _Hurry _up so we can juice this sucker!" Doyle was shaking him, forcing him back to the present. Crystal had broken free from Fiskerton's grasp, but Dr. Pachutec a shot a net accuratly over her, a weighted net, preventing her from moving. She muttered something in Latin, which Zak was pretty sure was not a compliment. Suddenly, there was a loud_ Whoosh _above thier heads. Crystal howled a warning. Whatever was coming didn't pay attention. Whatever was coming, it outnumbered them.

**_Cliffhanger! Whoo-hoo(for me)! Don't you hate cliffhangers whenver they do that with TV shows? I do! You have to wait by thier terms. Ugghh! I wish Saturday was here already! I want to see The Unblinking Eye! Even the sneak peek on Cartoon Network's website is FRUSTRATING!!!!!! I hate cliffhangers. So, because I do, I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, allright people? -Cryptid123 RAWR(frustrated)!!!!!!!! :-(_**


	10. Of Wolves, Dragons,And A Shaky Alliance

_**ARRGGH! My dad is now on fanfiction! This is terrible! Yeah, it was a whole fight on whether cryptozoology or mythology belongs in sci-fi. I totally go with cryptozoology! He is soo unfair in a fight, because its never serious, he laughs at no good reason, and then it catches and you can't keep a straight face! RRR! He says that the Yo Gabba Gabba peoples can beat the Secret Scientists in a fight! PSSHAW! He says his first story is going to do "constructive criticism" on the Secret Saturdays, my ultimate favorite show! -Cryptid123 rawr (exasperated to my limits!)**_

**_P.S. My mom says I HAVE to do this soo.. Disclaimer- I don't own the Secret Saturdays characters, but I own all the Guardians, Keepers, and other characters not in the show that are here. (That was long, but listing ALL[that are JUST in my twisted Saturdays universe] of my characters would take even LOOONGER). _**

The Secret Scientists found themselves surrounded by a pack of fifteen wolves, snarling. Out of the sky dropped nine thunderbirds, all, exept for one, having a rider. The eight jumped off, head and ears low, hackles raised, tails whipping, making a cracking sound. There were two grey wolves, one orange, one silver, one black-as-night, one brown, one red, and one a sea blue. They joined the other wolves in a circle around the circle around Crystal. Doc got in a fighting stance, ready to defend himself and his family. Francis, seeing that they were clearly outnumbered (i.e. he was chicken), tried to "retreat", but a thunderbird screeched with its wings outspread, blocking his path with a terrorizing glare. Francis backed up slowly until he was back to back with Zak.

"What do we do?" he whispered. Zak was about the activate his powers when the blue wolf slapped the Claw out of his hand with its tail.

"Ow!" cried Zak, alarmed. The eight obvious werewolves looked at each other, nodded, and disbanded into the shadows. The regular wolves proceeded to sit.

"Hmm?" Dr. Mizuki did not understand. Wolves were usually intent on something once their target was decided, and they never just sat and watched it. Then the wolves that retreated burst out of the shadows, ropes in their jaws. They ran bravely through the legs of the Secret Scientists, crisscrossing paths, climbing trees and throwing their ropes continually. They all met at one spot, and intertwined their ropes, tying the end to a tree trunk. One tapped the taught rope, and the Secret Scientists were lifted onto the air, caught by their feet. Doyle growled. He hated being the one helpless, as all their weapons fell to the ground. The werewolves gathered them, and freed Crystal. With a nod to them, the regular wolves left the scene. The werewolves below them started to converse in whines, soft barks, and growls. One of the gray werewolves rubbed against Crystal and whined worriedly, wagging her tail. Crystal rolled her eyes and growled, a low, long and annoyed. Zak had no idea what they were saying, but what Crystal said sounded pretty much like "Mooooooooommmm." Then the werewolves began to climb the tree closest to the Saturdays, perched perfectly on the branches.

"How do you do that?" Zak wondered aloud, not expecting anyone of them to answer.

"Practice." the red one growled. The other grey werewolf, obviously the head of the group, gave a look and warning sound.

"We do not mean harm," he started, " unless provoked. We have only come for our Ambassador, and to give a request of assitance from our Leader."

Doyle crossed his arms. "Oh, WOW, what an honor. What's the message, May you please kill yourselves so we can take over the world?" The werewolves, except for the elder greys, growled and cracked their tails, offended. The leader of the expedition barked, and the others were put in order.

"I personally don't think we need you, but I will give you the choice of listening. Whether or not you do, we will allow you to go freely."

"With our weapons?" Drew asked.

"With your weapons." he stated seriously. Signing to follow, he leapt down the tree, the others obeying in an orderly fashion, leaving the Secret Scientist to decide.

"So?" Dr. Odele asked.

"I don't know." Doc mused over what information they had already. The others did the same. The story that Crystal had told Zak before, not the teddy bear horror story, but the story she had told them before that, popped into his mind.

"I say that we should go for it and listen to what they have to say. Without fighting or offending them." he decided with a look towards Doyle.

"Hmph." was all he said.

"Why?" Dr. Grey argued.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Alright!" Doc shouted down. "We'll hear your Leader's problem. But we might not agree to it."

"Fine." the grey said calmly.

"Is it possible that you could let us down?" Doyle yelled. The silver werewolf cut the rope.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEEEAAAANNT!!!" he screamed as they went hurtling down. The silver werewolf caught the rope just before they hit the ground, smirking. That earned a look from both the greys.

"Our weapons, thank you." Dr. Grey ordered. They were given back. The werewolves lined up in order of rank. Ambassador frst, then the two grey wolves, then the red one, then the brown,the black, the orange, the silver, and the blue.

Zak started forward. "I'm-"

"I know who you are, Highness." the grey interjected, with a slight hint of annoyance. " We know whom all of you are."

"So who are you?" Drew shot back.

"I am known by Silence, father to our Ambassador. Period." His fur shimmered a dark stormy kind of grey, like a cloud about unleash fury.

The other grey, a soft velvet, bowed respectfully cold. "I am Grace. Wife of Silence." Zak sensed hostility and distrust, but why not? It wasn't like they hadn't tried to attack them.

The red stepped forward, a simmering, boiling entity of lava, with burning coals down his back to the tip of his fiery tail . "I am known as Amedaius (AM-i-day-us), Lead Guard of Guardians." his voice was rough, yet soft, but still dangerous towards especially Doyle.

The next brown wolf, a wise colour of fir tree bark, with differing shades, bowed. "I am known as Nuntius, messenger."

The nex wolf appeared as if the dark sky above had changed itself into an intelligent stalker, with teeny white spots as if stars. She introduced herself. "I am known as Night."

"I am known as Note." the orange beside her had coat of wildeness, of free spirit, of Spanish nature, as if is she was the very origin of the fantastic music.

"I am known as Silk." the silver, as her name, a fabric of beatiful silk, smooth and soft to the touch.

The blue ocean, with green intertwined in the waves, with a sense of everlasting calm, in the rushing storm in his eyes, was last. "And I am known as Orpheas." Drew detected a hawaiian accent, in what would be a usually a carefree voice, but clearly he was stressed. Crystal, obviously known as the Ambassador, was silent and grim, sitting still as if she was a mother-of-pearl statue, polished to the top of it's sheen in the moonlight, except for the irritated thumping of her tail.

"So, Mr. Wolfy, are we going to hear that message?" Dr. Beeman snipped after an uncomfortable silence.

"As dear Emperor Kur may already know, we have been the only thing standing between peace, and an end by fire." Silence declared, pacing. Fiskerton was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Zak stuttered.

"It seems you were told a summary of your history, which was _forbidden_-" Crystal lowered her head warily under her father's stare. "But nevertheless essential _if _you accept."

"What do mean 'end by fire'?" Dr. Cheechoo asked uncertainly.

"Dragons." Silence stared at the group of Scientists hard, as if daring them to laugh. Doc strangled the uproar in hs throat. Zak realized where the grave wolf was going.

"So you need me, to defeat the Queen of Dragons, right?"

"Precisely. However, the she-devil calls herself Empress. And you do not yet know all the dangers of this task Your Highness. You shall not be in charge, though, of the battle, but under the expertise of Lead Keeper. She will teach you, and the Water Princess, once we find her, along with the other Keepers, about the enemy."

"And who is this Lead Keeper?" Zak was on his own now, being one of the only four to know the basics of what was going on.

"She's been with you this whole time." All eyes shifted to Crystal. She was still, silent under all the stares. The First Key seemed to be of more importance than ever before.

"If you need only my son, then why is the offer extented to the rest of us?" Doc questioned, placing a hand on Zak's shoulder. His son was yet again under great pressure.

"Because the lunatic that now has the Scrolls, the instructions to release the scourge dragons upon the worlds, is nothingless, your archenemy-"

"Argost." the all Secret Scientists breathed. The thunderbirds screeched in terror, and the werewolves seemed to have a glint of fear and sorrow in their eyes.

"As Dragon's Door Guardians," Silence continued, " We have power to contend dragons to a point- but Argost we cannot release our fury upon, lest we be discovered, and dispatched." he said the last word with a shudder. "Besides the point that he uses various other cryptids to fight us."

"What do you mean by worlds- like, other planets?" Dr. Beeman adjusted his glasses.

"No, as in other _worlds_, dimensions you Other Humans call them. The World behind the Dragon's Door is forbidden, but there are others."

Amediaus growled. "Noxius being the worst. I hate my double." Drew realized that the Guardians must have a different name for the Shadow World, where the Mondays had come from. If there were more worlds,... did that mean there were more that two Drews?

"So?" the question seemed to rise from everyone.

Zak thought for a bit. He looked at his dad. Doc gave a nod. He looked a his mom. Drew gave a reassuring smile. Doyle shrugged while Fiskerton behind him gave a thumbs up. Zon cooed, and Komodo gave a raised eyebrow like _well?_ "We- the Saturdays, accept." he annouced.

**_Okay, that's the end if this story. Next story will come up soon, the continuation of my BIG storyline. Adios!-Cryptid123 RAWR! _**


End file.
